


The Light at the End

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Or: 4 times Jessica wakes up before dawn.





	The Light at the End

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: underground.

Everything hurts, that’s the first thing. Everything. Hurts. Brain most of all. But there’s light overhead. That’s important somehow, the light—

  


  


There's light overhead. That means—something. Means there's stuff still working down there. She can use that. She'll need to, 'cause Mike—

  


  


Mike isn't coming. Is he? She thought—she thought he was—he was, he _was_ but then—she fell. Down and—

  


  


Stuff she can use. Jacket, boots. The light. If she follows the light—if she follows she'll find—something. There has to be something. And anything's better than whatever's waiting in the dark. Has to be.


End file.
